


How to Play a Game of Hide and Seek

by reminiscence



Category: Kakurenbo | Hide and Seek
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, poetry collection, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: You run and hide, or try to rescue the one you came there for or the one you came with...





	1. 1

They said hide, but there  
was nowhere to hide in here  
except with the mask.


	2. 2

They said run, but they  
were too slow to outrun those  
monsters chasing them.


	3. 3

They said save, but he  
didn’t know how to save her  
except take the mask.


	4. 4

He said play, but they  
didn’t know how to play  
but hide, run… or save.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #73 – poetry collection with an overarching theme


End file.
